I don't wanna fall in love
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic. Quand on est le champion des râteaux, on finit par avoir de tomber amoureux. Et lorsque ça arrive, bonjour l'angoisse ! Chanson Chris Isaak.


**Bon, une petite songfic en guise d'amuse-gueule avant ma nouvelle fic. J'en ai encore deux autres de songfics. Celle-ci mets en scène Jean Havoc, et sa peur de souffrir en amour. **_

* * *

_

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you_

Jean Havoc avait eu tellement de déveine dans sa vie sentimentale, qu'il envisageait tout bonnement de renoncer à avoir une copine. Il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux et avoir le coeur brisé par la suite. C'est vrai quoi, c'était pénible à la fin de se faire rembarrer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Plus d'une fois il s'était demandé ce qui clochait chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui les faisait toutes fuir comme ça ? Il n'avait pas la peste tout de même. Quand en plus il repensait à ce qu'il avait été capable de faire pour prouver son amour ... des trucs stupides la plupart du temps. Il avait une tête d'abruti prêt à tout ou quoi ?

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
...with you_

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne la rencontre. LA femme de ses rêves. Une véritable splendeur, doté d'un tempérament de feu, d'un coeur en or et une bonne dose d'humour. Son nom était Samantha Fuery. Jean n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau de toute sa vie. Déjà, s'il avait su que Kain avait une soeur, il l'aurait pensé avec la même bouille que lui et les hublots qui vont avec. Pas de quoi fantasmer donc. Seulement, la réalité était tout autre, et la miss le hantait, lui inspirant des pensées toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. A tel point que c'en devenait gênant, pour ne pas dire inconfortable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de ce sentiment intense. Car Havoc sentait qu'en cas de refus, cette fois-ci serait plus dure que les autres.

_What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you_

Jean rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, rêvait de goûter à ses lèvres roses, ce cou délicat, d'enfouir son visage dans sa crinière brune, se perdre dans ses yeux si bleus, de passer la main sur ses hanches, ses jambes et ... et ... qu'elle soit à lui et à lui seul. Sauf qu'il fallait compter avec Mustang, comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour calmer son anxiété, loin s'en faut. Avoir le tombeur de Central comme rival, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt complexant. Jean avait bien essayé de refouler ses sentiments, de calmer les battements de son coeur dès que Samantha apparaissait dans son champ de vision, d'empêcher son sang de bouillir quand elle était trop près de lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
...with you_

Mais le lieutenant avait eu un coup de foudre, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Pas avec autant de force. Il avait cru en avoir un jour, quand le major Armstrong lui avait présenté sa petite soeur Catherine.

" _Un coup de foudre ça ? Pffft, ce n'était rien à côté de l'effet que Samantha m'a fait. Non, rien du tout. Et ça me fout une frousse de tous les diables. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, et j'en suis déjà fou amoureux. Misère !_" se dit-il en jetant un oeil à la belle brune.

Samantha était en train de disctuer avec son petit frère. Qui aurait pu croire que ce canon de première était sa grande soeur ? Pas lui en tout cas. Ni qu'elle était une vraie tigresse. Loin d'effrayer Havoc, ce trait de caractère l'attirait encore plus, tout comme sa nature aventurière. Jean se dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de la voir, d'entendre sa voix, besoin qu'elle donne un sens à sa vie si désespérément vide. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus qu'il aurait autant besoin de quelqu'un.

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

S'il la perdait ... oh il ne s'en remettrait pas. Impossible, il ne supporterait pas une fois de plus d'avoir le coeur brisé. Voilà pourquoi Jean ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Seulement on ne décide pas de ce genre de chose. Ce serait trop facile et ennuyeux à la longue. La vie en perdrait une de ses principales saveurs.

" _A moins que cette fois soit la bonne. En tout cas je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens pour Samantha. C'est beaucoup trop fort. Alors ... tentons le coup on verra bien._" pensa-t-il tout en la regardant.

_Now I wanna fall in love  
This world is always Gonna break your heart  
Now I wanna fall in love  
This world is always gonna break your heart  
..with you  
Nobody loves no-one_

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme lui parvint, le faisant sourire. C'était décidé, Jean allait la séduire, et ne la lâcherait plus ensuite. Son adrénaline monta d'un cran à cette pensée.

" _Et si elle ne veut pas de moi, qu'est-ce je vais bien pouvoir devenir ? Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver une femme comme Samantha, ni ressentir un tel amour. Parce que là, je sens bien que je l'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie. J'AI PEEEUUUUR ! _" s'angoissa-t-il.

Jean vit avec envie l'élue de son coeur se pelotonner contre son frère. Eh ben, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il envierait fortement Kain, il aurait explosé de rire ! Et pourtant, il payerait cher pour être à sa place en cet instant.

" _Allez courage mon vieux Jeannot, bientôt ce sera ton tour. Pour ça et ... autre chose_." se dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Mustang donna le signal du départ, le tirant de ses pensées. Jean soupira, et suivit le reste de l'équipe.


End file.
